Sony's Villains' Revenge
Heroes * Spike * Jimmy Villains * Red the Dragon * Dr. Neo Cortex * Chairman Drek * Cyber-Errol Ending Changes *Red takes over the Dragon Realms, imprisons Spyro and his friends, and took away Spyro's powers. *Dr. Cortex manages to take over the world, and captures Crash, Coco, Polar, Pura, and Aku Aku. *Drek takes over the entire galaxy, turning Ratchet into a old creature of his own, and successfully turning off Clank for good. *Cyber-Errol destorys Jak's home planet and kidnaps Jak and his friends, so that he can turn them into Dark Makers. Story Plot The screen opens at the local laboratory at nighttime. Inside, we see Spike and Jimmy, who were working on something. They have invented the Video Game Reality 2000, in which it has stories of "Spyro: A Hero's Tail", "Crash Bandicoot Warped", "Ratchet and Clank", and "Jak 3". They decided to copy the happy endings onto separate discs. As they were about to remember them, the invention goes weird. Suddenly, it happens! The villains take over the happy endings! Spike karate on the invention. Just then, the Professor and his assistant Natalie came to tell them that the villains has been conquering the happy endings. Now it's up to Spike and Jimmy to go in and restore the happy endings, save the heroes, and defeat the villains by themselves. As the two left, Spike and Jimmy went into the invention to find the villains. There they found Red the Dragon's spooky castle, realizing that it's not like what it was in their adventures. As they went inside, they found the dragons who were locked up in chains and cages. Flame tells Spike and Jimmy that Red took over the Dragon Realms, imprisons Spyro to curse him so he can be a powerless dragon, so Red could be the most powerful dragon in the Dragon Realms. Then Spike and Jimmy went up in the elevator. They found Red, Gnasty Gnorc, and Ripto that imprisons Spyro (who is now cursed and powerless). Then he heard Spike and Jimmy, then battling him. Jimmy frees Spyro (who now has his powers back), then he tells him to go defeat Red, and save his friends once and for all. Red got very angry, but suddenly he gets an idea. Back at the local laboratory, they watched and restore the happy ending of Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Suddenly, Jimmy points at Cortex's Space Station where Cortex has got Crash, Coco, Polar, Pura, and Aku Aku. Then the boys got inside the space station to find them. Then they found Dr. Neo Cortex, then the battle begins. But Spike gets an idea, he distracts Cortex, so that Jimmy can free the heroes. Coco and Aku Aku thanked Spike and Jimmy for setting things right and saving them. Then the boys went back to the real world. Cortex encounters Red, who they had a plan to seek revenge on Spike and Jimmy. Then the happy ending of Crash Bandicoot Warped plays out. Jimmy felt glad it's back to normal.